


The Overriding Emotion

by maph



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Denial, Flustered Keith (Voltron), Jealous Lance (Voltron), M/M, Not as Emotionally Constipated Keith, Oblivious Keith (Voltron), Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), aliens have plant powers, angst over Keith's Galra-ness, enraged lance, he takes initiative later okay, hella attractive love rival, help him, lance embarrasses himself to hell and back, no beta we die like men, or interact well with others, poor baby doesn't get complimented
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 15:51:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14139342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maph/pseuds/maph
Summary: Yeah, Lance could definitely see why Zarkon had wanted to seize this place so badly. The planet, Canopus, was the very embodiment of beautiful, packed with luscious forests, colorful wildlife, and the most magnificent cities he had ever seen. Not to mention the natives could literallycontrol plants.Lance felt at peace just standing there, taking his time to gaze at the two glowing suns, the vast, blue sky, and the—jesus fucking christ someone was hitting on Keith.-Or in which Keith gets hit on, Lance mcfreakin loses it, and Shiro makes a Dad Joke.





	The Overriding Emotion

**Author's Note:**

> Jealousy is a bitch, but so is Lance.

The minute he’d stepped out of the castle and onto the soft, grassy turf of Canopus, the planet Voltron had just saved from the Galra Empire’s clutches, Lance could immediately see why they wanted to seize it so badly.

Surrounded on all sides by thick, leafy jungle, the capital city in which Allura had landed the castle was, for lack of a better word, _stunning._ Swooping arches and gleaming domes of bronze loomed above in the azure sky, making their surroundings sparkle with the two suns’ reflections bouncing off their shining surfaces. Elaborately decorated fountains frequented the cobbled roads, each spewing clean, cold water in graceful arcs into the pools below. The buildings themselves were staggering; tall, twisting, and every color imaginable. They followed no layout or pattern, seeming to have been built wherever the constructors had pleased. Normally the effect of such an odd decision would have made the city seem hectic, but something about it made the entire city come together in one crazy, beautiful mess.

But it wasn’t the incredible architecture that caught Lance’s eye, it was the _people._ The citizens of Canopus were just as colorful as the planet’s buildings, if not more so. Though their eyes were always the same shade of gray, so bright they could be silver, their skin ranged from mud brown to an eye-popping pink. The blue paladin had no idea that that many colors even existed.

 Lance had also yet to see a Canopian without pointed, pierced ears, adorned with gems accentuating the glossy feathers that were the human equivalent of hair. They sprouted elegantly from each Canopian’s head, usually a shade darker or lighter than their skin. They were very clearly well maintained, and seemed to react in the same way a cat’s ears did; fluffed up when angry, laid flat when upset, and raised when excited or intrigued. And although their head feathers were definitely interesting, what was infinitely more amazing was their affinity towards nature.

 With just a flick of their winding, prehensile tails, Lance had, in the single hour he’d been on Canopus, witnessed first-hand entire gardens sprouting up wherever the Canopians wished. Beautiful arrays of flowers littered the city, every shade of a rainbow and just as stunning. Twisting vines clung to walls, topiaries lined the sidewalks, flowers bloomed as far as the eye could see, and trees taller than Lance had ever laid his sights on provided the city much needed shade from the planet’s two suns. It truly was a beautiful place, and Lance could stand there all day just trying to take it all in.

 Lance pondered the thought of going back to the castle to find Allura or Shiro. Maybe while they were talking to the Canopian king and queen, making alliances and whatnot, they would let Lance roam around. Yeah, that would be nice. Walking around, seeing the sights, greeting the locals, looking at the— _jesus fucking Christ someone was hitting on Keith._

The red paladin, who had previously been standing under a shady tree, had now been herded to the side by a beaming, curious Canopian. The native, sporting emerald feathers and pale green skin, blinked down at Keith from where he loomed a good couple inches above the other. His tail was twirling lazy patterns in the ground below, sliding over its smoothed surface as he talked animatedly with the paladin. Occasionally, his hand would stray far too close to Keith’s arm or shoulder, even going as far as to touch him casually. Every time his hand made contact, Lance could have sworn he saw red.

Yeah, no. Lance was not having it. Ignoring Hunk’s questioning look, he skirted around his friend and marched directly towards Keith and the alien, rolling up his metaphorical sleeves along the way. He squinted furiously at the alien’s bright expression, snorting aggressively when he saw that it was way too friendly for Lance’s taste. _Who does this guy think he is?_

To be honest, Lance was surprised that Keith hadn’t chased him off by now. It was no secret to anyone that the red paladin preferred to keep to himself, evading social interaction unless it was strictly necessary. The only exceptions to this rule were the other paladins, and even then Lance was fifty percent sure Keith put up with him only because he had to. But to his complete and utter shock, Keith seemed to be enjoying the alien’s attention.

 Lance’s eyes bugged and he stuttered to a halt when upon the alien saying something, instead of frowning or rolling his eyes, Keith laughed _._ Like, straight up _laughed._ Eyes closed, head thrown back, Keith. Was. Laughing. And if that didn’t give Lance a damn-near heart attack, he didn’t know what would.

 In the short, extremely hectic and confusing year Lance had known Keith, he’d only gotten the privilege of seeing the guy laugh a whopping five times. Four out of the five instances, it had been because of Lance, but not the kind of laugh that stemmed from a hilarious joke. They were the, ‘you just did something so utterly moronic that I can't help but laugh at your inability to function as a near-adult’ kind of laugh. After nearly getting decapitated by a training bot twice, having food goo thrown in his face once, and getting his arm firmly stuck in a door, Lance had been officially convinced Keith was hiding a sadistic streak because of just how much his suffering seemed to crack the guy up. And while those four cases of Keith actually cracking a smile for once were quite memorable, they certainly weren’t as unforgettable as the last.

  The fifth time, it had happened because of Shiro and his, for lack of a better description, parental tendencies. The incident had occurred after getting ambushed by a fleet of Galra ships, and it was needless to say that the paladins had been completely worn out. Tempers were worn thin, joints were sore, and emotions were _definitely_ out of whack. Which was why everyone was so blindsided when, straight out of left field, Shiro made The Dad Joke. Lance _easily_ remembered it like it was yesterday.

  _“Ugh, that was awful.” Lance moaned, climbing out of his lion and shucking off his helmet, wanting nothing more than to sleep for the next 24 hours. Groans of agreement could be heard as the green and yellow lions opened up to reveal Pidge and Hunk, looking just as weary as Lance himself felt. Walking sluggishly over to each other, they grouped in the center of the room, waiting for the remaining two paladins to join them._

 _A few seconds later Keith slouched towards their haphazard circle, opting to stand a couple inches away instead of with the rest of them, which Lance totally didn’t notice, and_ definitely _wasn’t bitter about. Surreptitiously, he studied the other’s haggard appearance, taking note of his downcast eyes and tensed frame._

_The red paladin’s figure was rigid, limbs hanging stiffly at his sides and face drawn into an expression of sheer exhaustion. His hair hung matted in his face, casting inky shadows over his features and making the dark circles under his eyes look worse than they were. Keith really didn’t look so good, Lance supposed, but that was probably what they all looked like after such a draining fight._

_As he was in the middle of surveying Keith, right at_ _the moment Lance least expected it, the red paladin looked up, meeting Lance’s startled gaze with a questioning gaze and a raised eyebrow. In a futile attempt to come up with an excuse to as why he was staring (why_ had _he been staring, anyway), Lance panicked blurted out the first thing that came to mind._

_“You need a haircut.”_

_Keith’s lips pulled downward as his expression morphed into a scowl. “No, I don’t.”_

_Oh, thank god, crisis averted. Lance allowed a smug smile to pull at the corners of his mouth, relieved that Keith had taken the bait so easily. “Uh, yeah, you kinda do.” He gestured to the wild mop of black strands hanging over Keith’s face. “Look at that mess, it’s everywhere.”_

_Keith opened his mouth to let out his own angry retort, but a firm hand on his shoulder stopped him in his tracks. Shiro._

_Said man turned to Lance with a firm expression on his face, hand still resting on Keith’s shoulder in an action meant to prevent Lance’s sudden demise. “Keith’s right, Lance. He doesn’t need a haircut.”_

 _Keith’s expression was triumphant for all of point-two-five seconds before Shiro continued, “He needs_ all _his hairs cut.”_

_And just like that, the room went deadly silent._

_Lance gaped, completely thrown off by what had just come out of Shiro’s mouth. Sputtering like a fish out of water, it took him a couple tries to formulate actually words rather than shocked squeaks, but hey, at least he had managed to say something_  eventually.  _“Did you just—“_

_“Yes.”_

_For a few more seconds, no one spoke. But as with any good joke, the shock did not last forever, and the first to crack was Hunk. Unable to restrain his silent chuckles any longer, the yellow paladin threw back his head and howled, laughing so hard he nearly fell over. He clutched wildly at his stomach, alternating between raucous laughter and a weird hissing sound._

_And like dominoes, the other paladins caved. Pidge, laughing almost as loudly as Hunk, was in conniptions, keeling over and barely maintaining her balance in the process. She leaned on Hunk for support, an idea that proved to be very bad seeing as they were both beside themselves with laughter. Hunk toppled over and dragged Pidge down in the process, sending the entire group into another fit of hysterics._

 _Lance himself was all but gasping for breath, doubled over as his abs protested his aggressive laughing. Despite his emotions being a little on the fritz, his laughter was genuine, because who the hell would think that_ Shiro _of all people would make a dad joke, especially after such a trying mission._

_Through blurry vision, Lance glanced over at where Shiro and Keith were standing, pleased to see the black paladin was letting out a few chuckles of his own as he gazed around the room with his hands balled at his hips, clearly proud of the reaction he had evoked. And though it was not even close to the level of cracking up Hunk and Pidge seemed to be at, the black paladin was still laughing all the same. Lance grinned._

_Curious to as how Keith was faring, Lance’s eyes wandered over to the other, and he immediately wished they hadn’t._

_Blood rushed through his face as he gazed upon the extremely rare and incredible sight of Keith displaying an emotion other than irritation or anger. Arms crossed and slightly hunched over, the red paladin’s expression while he laughed had Lance metaphorically dropping his jaw in awe. All signs of weariness wiped away, Keith’s face was tipped down, eyes squeezed shut in mirth as pearls of laughter echoed from his mouth. Black locks of hair hung over his face, doing little to hide the light flush of purple (thanks, Galra blood) that rose in his cheeks, and Lance found that it was literally impossible to look away._

 _Staring intently at Keith’s lighthearted expression, Lance came to a conclusion that he’d sooner die than admit out loud._ Oh shit, _he thought,_ I like him.

In retrospect, despite that moment being one of the funniest Lance had ever experienced, he honestly wished it had never happened. If it hadn’t, Lance wouldn’t be in the position he was in now; staring furiously at the Canopian that _dared_ flirt with Keith in front of his face. If it had never happened, Lance wouldn't be standing there helplessly looking on from several yards away, trying his best to pretend like he didn’t care. Because he didn’t. Really.

 Sighing resignedly, Lance forced his body to turn around, figuring (aka hoping) that Keith would eventually send the alien on its way, but a sudden, strange movement stopped him in his tracks. The Canopian, all the while smiling down on Keith, was making an odd swirling motion with his tail, twisting it in weird loops and flicks along the ground. _What the hell is this douche doing?_

 The ground beneath the alien’s tail stirred, and Lance’s eyes bulged as slowly but surely, a single, pristine lily sprouted from between the stones, just as white as Keith’s hair was black. The Canopian gently plucked it from its stem and offered it to Keith with a slight bow, all the while smiling teasingly at the red paladin. And Keith, who really seemed to be enjoying defying all of Lance’s expectations of extreme violence and anger, took the flower with a small laugh and a light, purple blush.

  _Oh_ hell _no. That fucking does it._ Now completely uncaring of what any bystanders might have thought, Lance once again stormed in the direction of Keith and his “friend.” Glaring at the alien as he approached, Lance sorely wished it were legal to punch an unarmed being. Was this what people meant by saying someone was on the warpath?

Probably.

* * *

 Squinting up at the looming trees above him, Keith leaned tiredly against the side of a building, exhausted from such as intense fight with the Galra. But of course, the fight had been worth it, considering they saved an entire alien race and all. Keith would have loved to explore such a unique planet as Canopus, but his misanthropic tendencies held him back. Not to mention that one way or another, word of his part-Galra heritage had gotten around long ago, and the last thing Keith wanted was to be the reason Allura wasn’t able to secure an alliance. Yeah, it would be better if he just stayed in the shade away from people who, at the very best, tolerated his presence.

 So absorbed in his thoughts was he that Keith nearly jumped a foot in the air when someone tapped his shoulder, hand flying to the holster in which he kept his bayard. “Woah, woah, don’t attack! I come in peace!”

 Keith whipped around, eyes narrowing as he came face to face with a pastel green Canopian whose hands were raised in front of him in defense. He hadn’t even unsheathed his bayard, did this guy actually think he was going to strike him? Did he really think that little of him?

 Keith’s puzzled eyes widened as a second later, the alien let out a light laugh and scratched the back of his neck. _Oh, he was teasing…_

The Canopian shrugged, staring down at Keith with curious, pale gray eyes. “Sorry, bad joke?”

 Keith, still in shock over the fact that someone other than the paladins was _willingly_ talking to him, just blinked. It took another several moments before he realized the alien was waiting on an answer, and that holding a conversation actually required him to speak back. With a flustered, yet guarded expression he mumbled, “No, it’s okay.”

 The Canopian reached out and for a single, horrifying moment Keith thought he was about to be attacked. His fingers twitched toward his bayard, but was once again left feeling like a complete idiot upon realizing that the alien was just offering a handshake. If the Canopian noticed Keith’s jerky movement, he didn’t say anything. “You’re Keith, right? I’m Ahldin.”

 “Um, hi?”

 Ahldin smiled, feathers ruffling gently on his head. He leaned forward, touching Keith’s arm in a friendly gesture. “Something tells me this doesn’t happen very often.”

 Keith nodded reluctantly, glancing away in embarrassment. “Yeah,” he admitted, “people don’t really come up to talk to me.” He gestured to himself, the look in his eyes slightly depreciating. “You know, with my…heritage and all.” Keith folded his arms, eyes still anywhere but Ahldin’s face. The alien probably had no idea he was part-Galra, maybe he hadn’t gotten the galaxy-wide memo? Once he figured it out though, Keith was positive he would walk away, leaving the red paladin to, once again, brood in silence.

 All of his premonitions, however, were immediately proved wrong when the Canopian’s expression hardened into one of rigid determination. Not giving Keith any time to react, two, wide hands suddenly grabbed his shoulders in a firm hold as Ahldin forced him to meet his gaze. “That’s stupid.”

 Keith blushed, not in the slightest used to having anyone being this close to his face. The red paladin had been quite startled by the Canopian’s rapid mood shift, and futilely trying to hide how frazzled he felt, stuttered out a confused, “W-What?”

 Upon noticing Keith’s off-balance expression, Ahldin smiled, though not unkindly. “Your Galra side doesn’t make you who you are, right? It’s ridiculous that people would avoid you because of it.” He straightened back to his original height, leaving one hand resting soothingly on Keith’s arm, which, much to Keith’s own surprise, he allowed to stay there. The Canopian stared amusedly down at him, feathers fluffing minutely as he released a small grin. “I mean, you’ve only tried to stab me twice, so that means you must be a pretty decent guy.”

 Ahldin’s joke and remark on his lineage in its entirety was so shocking, so bizarre, that it took Keith all of two seconds to burst into a brief fit of quiet laughter. It really was nice to see that not _all_ aliens were assholes.

 Ahldin grinned, feathers lifting high on his head. “There’s a laugh.” He scuffed his foot against the cobbled road, and as Keith’s chuckles subsided, gestured to the ground. “Here, look.”

 Intrigued, Keith followed Ahldin’s finger to where it was pointing at his now writhing tail. His eyes flicked back and forth, trying desperately to follow the seemingly random jerks and twirls of the extra appendage. After a couple seconds of its strange dance, the ground cracked, and to Keith’s immense surprise, a flower began to sprout from beneath.

 As if coaxing it to rise, Ahldin’s tail curled around the plant, urging it to grow until it stopped just below his knee. Reaching down and plucking the flower, which he could now see was a white lily, Ahldin presented it to the red paladin with a flourish. Keith couldn’t hide his awe even if he tried. “Woah.”

 The Canopian smiled, pushing the lily even closer. “For you.”

 Keith stared, feeling a small blush rise in his face, and after a second’s hesitation he moved to accept the flower. But just as his fingertips brushed the soft petals, a furious screech stopped him in his tracks. “HEY!”

“ _Lance?_ ”

 Much to Keith’s befuddlement, the blue paladin stormed over from seemingly nowhere and planted himself directly between him and Ahldin. He stared in shock at the other’s tense figure, wondering about exactly what the hell was going on.

 Lance knocked the Canopian’s hand to the side, crossing his arms defiantly. “Just what,” he growled, “do you think you’re doing?”

 Ahldin blinked, cocking his head. “Talking to Keith?”

 Lance exploded. “No! No, you were not,” he unfolded his arms to make air quotes, “just _talking_ to Keith.”

 Keith peered narrow-eyed at Lance, completely baffled by his strange behavior. His confusion quickly darkened as a spark of irritation bloomed in his gut, born over the fact that Lance felt like he needed to be protected. _What the hell is his problem?_

Ahldin’s previously lifted feathers slowly flattened, tail twitching in growing annoyance. “ _Yes,_ I was. I was having a very nice conversation, actually, until you decided to charge over here.” He narrowed his eyes, gray irises flashing in the sun. “And I would really appreciate,” he said, false politeness oozing from his voice, “if you would back off and allow me to finish it.”

 Keith sighed, huffing in frustration as he grabbed the other paladin’s shoulder to shove him to the side. “Lance—“

 Lance squared his jaw, shrugging Keith’s hand off to stare challengingly up at Ahldin. “No." 

Keith ground his teeth, opening his mouth to snap at the blue paladin, but a sudden change in Ahldin’s countenance made him pause. The taller alien was staring intently at Lance’s face, features morphing into an expression that Keith didn’t recognize. Thanks to his position and infuriating height difference, the red paladin was unable to see just what the hell Lance was doing to make the Canopian look so... contemplative?

 After a few tense moments, Ahldin spoke. “Ah,” he pursed his lips, continuing to stare unblinkingly at Lance for a few moments longer. “I see.” A second later he shifted, lifting his gaze to meet Keith's own over the top of Lance’s head. Nodded apologetically, the alien offered a small, slightly strained smile. “I apologize, Keith. I didn’t know you were spoken for.”

 Keith’s eyebrows flew to the top of his head. _What._ “Uh, I’m not—“

 Lance spun around, slapping a hand over Keith’s mouth. He glanced coldly back at the Canopian, making a shooing gesture with his free hand. “He is.”

 Ahldin studied the pair, eyes darting back and forth between their faces. Keith rolled his eyes. Lance glowered. After a long pause the alien seemed to give up trying to find whatever the hell he’d been looking for, and with a sigh he pivoted in the opposite direction. As he walked away, almost as an afterthought, Ahldin tilted his head to glance back at Keith. “It was nice meeting you, Keith. Remember what I said, okay?”

Thanks to the sweaty palm still covering his mouth, Keith’s reply of “okay” was muffled. Ahldin’s lip gave a slight twitch upward, and after a few more steps he turned the corner and disappeared. The red paladin counted to ten, making sure the Canopian was long gone before he rained down fresh hell upon Lance's unsuspecting head.

 _Eight._ Keith tilted his head, pleased to find his hyper-sensitive ears could no longer pick up the light footfall of Ahldin's gait.  _Nine._ He kept his gaze fixed on the corner in which the native had vanished around, ignoring Lance as the other turned to him with a much more passive gaze. The blue paladin opened his mouth to speak, but Keith beat him to it.  _Ten._

Keith's temper exploded as he viciously shoved Lance a couple paces back, furious eyes glinting dangerously. “Okay, what the hell Lance?!”

Rising to meet his challenge, the blue paladin bared his teeth. “That guy was flirting with you, moron!”

 “He was just being _nice_ , you ass! I’m not surprised you couldn’t tell, seeing as _you_ never are.”

 Lance rolled his eyes. “Wow, I’m wounded. Even a blind person could tell that he was flirting!”

 Keith's teeth clacked as he ground his jaw, crossing his arms with a huff. “Sure, okay. Say he was flirting then. Why the hell do you care?”

 Expecting a snappy response, he was surprised to see Lance stop dead, uttering a strange mix of noises and sighs as he floundered around for something to say. Keith cocked an eyebrow, expression deadpanning as the other flushed an astounding shade of red. “B-Because!”

 Keith stared, waiting for him to elaborate, but when several seconds passed and Lance still had yet to explain himself, he sniffed and pivoted to leave, already tired of their pointless argument. Leaving Lance to splutter by himself, Keith stalked away, calling over his shoulder, “I’m gonna go find Ahldin and apologize for your dumb ass.” And with that he trained his gaze toward the city with stubborn determination, eyes searching for the green Canopian in the crowd of aliens.

 Keith made it about twenty steps before once again, his self-proclaimed rival struck again. Out of the blue, a hand wrapped around his jacket collar and yanked him back with surprising force. Keith, caught unawares, let out a surprised yelp, nearly choking as his body was jerked backwards and manhandled to face the blue paladin. While he was fighting desperately to regain his balance, Lance shoved him against a nearby wall, fisting one hand in his jacket while pressing the other to his chest. Keith managed to snarl out the beginnings of an insult before he was promptly shocked into silence by the fierce impact of the other’s lips on his own.

 Their mouths met in a violent clash, sloppy and a little painful, but nevertheless sending waves of warmth up and down his spine. Without really being aware of his actions, Keith began to push back, surging forward to deepen the kiss. And as if sensing his restlessness, Lance redoubled his efforts to maintain control, matching Keith with a force that was usually reserved for category five hurricanes.

Completely uncaring to the fact that they were still in a public area, Keith brought one of his previously limp hands up to grab the back of Lance’s head, pressing him as close as their noses would allow. He groaned as the other thrust something wet and warm into his mouth, driving the red paladin crazy with teasing flicks and nudges of his surprisingly skilled tongue. It never once occurred to Keith that what they were doing could easily be considered extremely weird for two people who supposedly hated each other. Instead, he focused on more important things, things like how good it felt to be pressed against a wall by none other than Lance McClain.

Then just like that, it was over. With one last, biting nip, Lance pushed his head backwards, dislodging Keith’s fingers from where they had been tangled in his hair. His lips looked thoroughly abused, so red and inviting that it took all of Keith’s willpower not to stare. Luckily for him, Lance's outburst that followed easily captured his attention.

 Lance’s voice was quaking from either outrage, adrenaline, or both, shocking Keith to silence with how utterly uncharacteristic his attitude was. “I care a whole fucking lot, _Keith_ ,” he snarled, “because I _hate_ when people flirt with you.” Lance leaned forward, hissing his next words a few inches from Keith’s ear. “So don’t. Let it. Happen.” And with that, Lance whipped around, storming towards the castle with an air of extreme malcontent.

  _What the actual fuck._ Keith stared slack-mouthed at the raging form of the blue paladin, dumbfounded by how out of character he was acting. What the hell had just happened? Why the fuck had Lance pulled those dumb stunts? Why did he feel entitled to intervene with Ahldin or to shove him against a wall? No sane person would do that, not unless they were— Keith’s eyes widened. Unless… they were jealous.

  _Holy shit._ In the span of only a few seconds, Keith’s expression morphed into one of disbelief, bemusement, realization, and then finally, determination. With a newly lit fire in his eyes, he drove the balls of his feet into the ground and took off at a dead sprint, weaving his way through crowds of startled Canopians with graceful ease. His pupils zeroed in on Lance’s retreating back, barely taking any time at all to reach him. Upon hearing Keith approach, he whirled around, eyes widening to the size of saucers. Startled, Lance screeched. “What the—“

 But that was as far as he got. As he skidded to a stop, Keith tensed his legs and lunged, tackling Lance to the ground with a painful thud. The man below him shouted, hissing as his head impacted with the ground. “What the literal _fuck_ Keith?!” He began to squirm in an attempt to free himself, an action that was quickly shut down by Keith’s legs opening to straddle his twisting body.

 Keith hushed him as he fisted his hands into Lance’s short, silky hair, leaning closer so he could stare Lance dead in the eye. “I think,” he whispered, “we have a lot to talk about.”

 Lance’s confused exclamation was quickly silenced as Keith slammed his mouth downward, fingers clenching in the blue paladin’s hair. Needless to say, Lance’s poor excuse for struggling immediately died down.

 After a few, eternal seconds, Lance pushed the other’s head away to heave in a gasp of air. He stared up at Keith with a darkened gaze and hooded eyes, an expression that left the red paladin enthralled.

 “Yeah,” Lance grinned, “I guess we do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let the aggressive public make-out session commence!


End file.
